Norse 101
by diamondwine
Summary: Loki gets a bit too comfortable with a student who comes to his office hours. (Smut, OFC)


The evening sun cascades through the windows of the office where Loki sits grading the exam he had given earlier in the week on old Norse. He grumbles in frustration at the imbecilic mistakes scrawled in chicken scratch on the piece of paper in front of him; he knows already that the student who had a tendency to campout in the back of the lecture hall and take naps is the one responsible for the idiotic F that he slashes out in green ink across the top of the front page. He circles the consonant vigorously and writes lightly, _see your TA, you are failing this class!_ After rolling his eyes, for the eighteenth time, he slams the failed exam on top of the pile he'd been grading. Despite having two teaching assistants, he had found it overtly stressful to be teaching this class. Half the numbskulls even listened, while a select few put serious effort into their discussion sections with the teaching assistants. Loki was glad to at least receive _some_ good feedback on a weekly basis regarding the progress of the students who actually took an interest in learning Norse, and the myths he incorporated into the historical lectures. He grins upon grading the last exam in his pile, the student's name, Iris Moraine, neatly written on the top left corner of her exam. Iris and two other students were the few who took their exams with accommodations, outside of the distracting environment of the lecture hall. Loki knew from the roster, which included each student's university ID, name, and photo, that Iris Moraine sat in the first two rows of every lecture since January. As he flies through her third exam, he isn't surprised to find that it's only necessary to deduct three points. She'd gotten a perfect score on the first exam he gave, lost two points on the second exam, and now three points on the third. Loki frowns a moment, hoping that his student's progress won't continue to decline. He's still writing the final exam, one which will contain _only _information from the specific material he'd lectured about in class—information that he knows isn't in the four-hundred-page text which every student is required to read for the course. Those idiots who'd skipped every lecture and gone only to discussion just to get attendance points would find themselves royally screwed over upon sitting for the final exam in the coming two weeks. The thought makes Loki smile, and in his schadenfreude, he pauses to take the Galaxy S5 out of his blazer pocket to put in a reminder for the following lecture to let the class know that the final is fifty percent of their grade. Loki laughs mischievously to himself for a moment. He frowns again, dropping the phone on his desk. He doesn't like for his students to fail, but finds his grading scale _fairer_ than fair, particularly in the case of students who even actually _try_. He curses to himself in old Norse, expressing aloud what could one possibly find so difficult about front vowels?! After skimming a second time through Iris's test to make damn sure he didn't deduct points she should have gotten, Loki neatly and calmly places her exam on the top of the pile. He will hand the exams back the following day. With a sigh, Loki leans back from his desk, pulling his long feet out of his loafers, and resting them on the desktop. He tries to picture Iris's face in his mind's eye; she sits on the right most side of the room, always at a desk on the outside of the rows. She never puts her backpack on the floor, and changes it every other lecture to a small black bag. He glances at the pile of exams on his desk again to admire Iris's perfect penmanship; her letters are neat and clear, on the small side, compared to what some students did in attempts to make their essay paragraphs _appear_ longer than they were actually required to be. Iris writes in light blue ink. He can tell by her answers that she actually _reads_ the goddamn book he assigns! He knows so because she often includes names and myths he had not lectured about in class. Loki also knows that Iris _listens _to what he's saying in the full fifty minutes three days a week as he walks up and down the steps of the stage to scribble syntax in white chalk on the blackboard. Sometimes she raises her hand when he asks the class a question, but generally, by the time his eye catches her while scanning the room, he has already called on one of his favourite students, one of the classics majors who had taken his course on Swedish art history the previous semester. He smiles again, remedied by the fact that there are a number of students who take his class seriously. Just as he closes his eyes again, there is a knock on his office door. He takes his feet off the desk at the same time as his phone vibrates; he had forgotten about the faculty meeting that started five minutes ago. Loki sighs.

"Just a minute," he calls, picking up his briefcase and pausing to straighten a few items on his desk. He had been meaning to clean. His office is strewn with a myriad of fliers about classics and language department events, art galas, and posters he had collected over the years as a professor. When Loki pulls his office door open, Iris's brown eyes stare up at him. He's a bit surprised to see her, but smiles nonetheless.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm already late for a meeting, but you can swing by my office again tomorrow and I should be here during my hours," he says, glancing at the door where he had posted them on a sheet of paper sometime before the spring semester. He points to the Friday column with a snowy, svelte index finger.

"Oh. Okay. I just wanted to know whether you had graded exam three yet," she says hopefully. Loki finds himself much closer to the student than he had intended to be upon locking and closing his office door. She takes a step back, glances down the hall a moment in a nervous manner. When she gazes up at him again, he can't help but find it amusing how nervous Iris appears, her brown eyes like chocolates he could have plucked out of her skull and popped into his mouth. She has a doe-like fragility that he senses in an instant, pushing his left hand into the pocket of his black trousers.

"Of course. You'll get it back next class," he promises. Iris grins a moment before starting down the hall, in the same direction Loki happens to be going.

"Are you a freshman?" he asks inquisitively.

"Oh _no_," Iris starts, as if with some disbelief, "A senior," she corrects. He had sworn all this time that she was a freshman. It wasn't just her height that caused Loki to deduce this, she was very small in general. It was almost..._cute_. He shakes his head and turns his gaze away from Iris for a moment as they stop to take the elevator. _How inappropriate?_ Loki clears his throat, his gaze finding Iris again, who now stands pressing the button on her cell phone absently, the screen reappearing with each press of her thumb.

"Really, now? I wouldn't have guessed. You did very well. Not to worry," he assures, leaning his head down to her height. Her head whips in his direction and he catches her eyes again. She smiles and stares up at the numbers which indicate what floor the elevator is on.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the _only student reading the book_," Loki emphasizes. Loki laughs a moment with Iris.

"I do read it," she admits, shrugging shyly, "I don't know. I've always found mythology and linguistics really interesting. I'm not worried about the final."

"Why would you say that? You already have an A. you don't need to take the final," he laughs. The elevator door opens and the two of them step in.

"But...can I still take it?" she asks innocently.

Loki laughs again, struggling to contain himself for a moment.

"Of course. I don't see why not." He presses the button for the third floor, and Iris is silent as she stares at the white buttons, before pressing the one for the ground floor. Loki takes in her exterior. She must have been about five foot three, the faintest hint of grapefruit meeting his nose as she turns, throwing her backpack over the other shoulder.

"Well, this is my stop. I'll see you in class tomorrow," he says before stepping off. As he walks to the meeting, he can't wipe her shy smile out of his head. _What had she to be shy of?_ He was hardly intimidating when in a good mood. Perhaps his height had daunted her. He was easily six feet and six inches tall, taller than any other professor in the classics department.

On Friday afternoon, Loki pulls his umbrella shut, struggling through the sea of students still exiting the previous class in the hall where he lectures. He knows the professor teaching that course, something about Latin. He laughs quietly to himself a moment, thinking that anyone with half a mind would have preferred to take Greek with Professor Stanopoulos; Romance languages could hardly be considered foreign and barely challenged the well-versed English-speaker. And then he spots her, standing near the doorway, talking to a pleasantly plump sandy-haired freshman who always sits a few rows behind Iris during lecture. Iris laughs and her smile is stare worthy. Her straight white teeth almost brighten the cloudy day outside the double doors behind him. Someone addresses him in Swedish and he turns to the left to find one of his star students grinning. They chatter a moment before Loki explains that the student had better be this fluent in old Norse for the final exam, earning a loud laugh amidst the crowd. By the time everyone has filed into the room, Loki has his teaching assistants set up the projector, on which he will display some review slides on material from the beginning of the semester.

"If any of you thought all this year that it would be fun to skip my lecture and just go to discussion, starting today and ending next week—during your final week of classes—I will simply be reviewing as much of the material I have previously lectured on as humanly possible. Save your questions for the TAs and I after class or during office hours. I will leave our last lecture open entirely to questions, and that class _will not _be mandatory. Got it?!"

There are a few hoots and a number of students simply get up to leave the lecture hall.

"_And_ you're getting your exams back at the end of class. So if you want to leave now, you will not receive them unless you come to my office hours!"

Two of the ten people who had skyrocketed out of their seats to leave turn around and hurry back into the room, eliciting a few more laughs out of the jackanapes. Loki rolls his eyes before fishing his laser pointer out of his brief case. In the process of searching for the small device, he scans the front row, and there sits Iris right in front of his podium, in the glasses he only sees her wear during lecture. He smiles curtly and she grins, resting her chin atop her left fist, gazing up at the slide that appears on the projector.

After class, Loki finds a significant line of students in front of his two teaching assistants, and in front of him, burning to get their exams back. He answers a handful of questions patiently, although most of them are questions he _already answered _during class ten minutes prior. At the end of the line, he finds Iris flipping through her notes as he finishes up with the last student.

"Hello," he grins, peering down at her.

"I apologize for having to rush out yesterday. I was late for a meeting," he explains cordially.

"Oh, no, no. It's fine. I just wanted to—"

"Oh, of course." Loki flips through the three exams left in his hands and picks Iris's out to hand to her.

"Ah, you got an A," he smiles.

"Thanks. Actually, I just wanted to ask whether you had gotten a chance to write my recommendation letter?"

Loki slaps his palm against his forehead, closing his eyes tightly a moment. Iris had asked him to write her a recommendation letter a month ago for the jobs she had been applying to prior to graduating.

"I'm _so _sorry. I've been very scatterbrained—even wrote myself a note. I know you gave me your resumé. I will get _right_ on that as soon as I'm done writing the final this weekend."

"Oh, no rush. I just wanted to check," she says reassuringly. Loki nods.

"If there was anything else you wanted to ask, please feel free to do so. I'm heading to my office right now," he explains. He watches Iris flip through her exam, her eyebrows clench in what looks like confusion.

"Uhmm," she mumbles.

"Actually, I don't know that I understand this," she says, pointing to an answer where Loki had deducted a point, "...Why that isn't..."

"Okay," he says before checking his watch.

"I have another meeting in about forty-five minutes. Do you want to follow my TA's and I back to the classics department and I'll explain everything in detail there?"

"Sure. I'm done with classes for the day," she explains. Loki grins and quickly finishes disassembling the cords attached to his computer and the projector.

"You guys finish shutting this thing down, please?"

"Yep," one of his TA's chimes; the other is busy re-explaining to a student why he lost three points on a certain answer given on his exam.

"Just a moment, Iris, right?" Loki inquires. The student nods as she finishes tucking her exam into a purple folder before sliding it back into her bag. He knew her first and last name by heart, but merely wanted to say it out loud. Loki places his Mac back in the case and into his briefcase before starting out of the hall.

"Er...I'll meet back up with you two next week. If you could just hold onto those exams, that would be great. We've got a lot of Fs this semester," he explains with some dissatisfaction. One of the TAs laughs and they nod. Loki rolls his eyes. Iris's laughter is a surprise when it meets his ear. He glances down at her where she follows him on his right. He smiles.

"That pile looked pretty thick. Are that many people really failing?" she asks curiously. Loki laughs.

"Not _you_, of course, so don't even worry about it. But yes, unfortunately," he sighs. They walk to his office, Iris keeping her gaze ahead. The rain starts up again and Loki opens up his umbrella, shielding the two of them.

"Oh thanks. I forgot mine," she explains, taking the hood off, which she had slipped over her head from her spring jacket.

"Well, would you look at that. There's just enough room for two under here," he grins. She looks away shyly and he keeps his gaze on her for a minute.

"Excited to graduate?" Loki asks. Iris spares him a glance.

"Yes, and no. Yes, because I'm glad to finally have my B.S., and no because now I have to go out into the real world, I'm still looking for a job, and living at home."

Loki laughs genuinely, and Iris smiles all the same.

"Oh, don't worry. Everybody faces that. You are clearly a good student, and I don't doubt that you know what you're doing. Before you know it, you'll be moving out and starting your own job. I'm proud of you, you know."

She smiles shyly again and looks away.

"I can't convey how...uplifting it is to see my students succeed in life. When you graduate, feel free to shoot me an email, keep me up to date with what Norse has taught you for the real world."

"Okay," she grins, shrugging. They reach the building and Loki pulls the door open gracefully to let Iris in. As they wait for the elevator, Iris busies herself on her phone, doing what, Loki remains unsure. A black pencil skirt hugs Iris's waist, beneath which she wears a pair of opaque black tights, and her rust blouse peeks through the gray spring jacket she's wearing. The dark blue rain boots don't match at all, and Loki takes a moment to laugh quietly. When he looks up at the descending floor numbers lighting up, Iris spares him a glance curiously. Loki flourishes chivalrously to let his student into the elevator first. She grins at him once and remains silent all the way to his office. He reaches into his blazer pocket for the key and turns it in the lock.

"Oh, and forgive the mess. I have yet to spring clean."

His ears perk up at the sound of her gentle laughter. She places her bag in the seat before sitting down in it, taking her folder and exam out to place on Loki's desk. He removes his jacket and hangs it on the coat rack there, the umbrella beside it. He sighs, pulling his rolling chair to the side of the desk so that he is face to face with Iris, close enough that his knee nearly touches hers. She stares down at her exam with clenched eyebrows.

"Hmmm, let's see," Loki says, tracing the blue ink with his finger.

"Ah. Here's where you went wrong…"

While explaining the error to Iris, he finds her clutching her knee in what he deciphers to be nervousness. He can't help smiling, picking up on the pace of her heart which has kicked up a notch when his hand touches hers where he moves it to write his explanation above Iris's answers. When he finishes writing, she nods.

"Are you sure you understand now? I think I still have ten minutes before—"

And his phone rings. He reaches into his trouser pocket to answer it.

"I'm sorry, Iris. Excuse me a minute...Yes? Oh, great, Bert. Thanks. Yeah…see you next week."

Iris smiles warmly without teeth, twiddling her pen between her fingers. Loki shrugs.

"My meeting's cancelled. I'm free for the day," he grins. Iris picks her exam up off the desk and turns the page.

"And then, I just wanted to make sure I understood this—I shouldn't have lost points for it. It was a stupid mistake," she breathes, visibly disappointed in herself. Iris holds the exam up to Loki's gaze and explains what she thinks is wrong with her response. Loki nods.

"Yes, you have it right. I had a feeling it was just a minor error. I had to be stricter grading this exam, unfortunately, or I would have given you the points," he says apologetically. Iris nods.

"Well, I won't make that mistake on the final," she says with determination. Loki laughs a moment.

"You really don't need to take that, Iris. You already have an A. Why burden yourself?" he asks, passing a hand over her shoulder momentarily. She seems surprised at his sudden gesture, as if not having expected him to touch her.

"I'm sure you have other exams that you could spend the time studying for."

She glances away shyly, placing her exam back inside the purple folder and into her bag.

"I don't know. I just like to be thorough, I guess," she explains. Her eye catches a thick volume sitting on the top shelf of Loki's library.

"What is that?" she asks, glancing back at him and pointing.

Loki's heart skips a beat as his gaze follows where she's pointing. The spell book he had been meaning to bring back home is sitting out in the open.

"Oh, just an, uh…souvenir a got on a trip to Norway a while back," he explains carelessly, sitting up to his full height and peering down at Iris with certainty. She shrinks back from him only just the slightest.

"You have a lot of books. Are any of them in Norse?" she inquires. Loki grins in response, sitting up from his seat to saunter over to the book. He decides it won't hurt for Iris to have a look, as he was sure she'd bought the souvenir lie. What harm could it do? If necessary, he could simply wipe her memory of ever having seen the thing in the first place. He picks the book up and walks towards Iris to stand right behind her. He's tall enough that he can simply lean over her to place the book on the desk. He then sits right back in his seat and gestures with a small dip of his head.

"Go ahead. Let's see how much you've really learned this semester," he grins, intertwining his fingers and placing them in his lap. Iris glances towards him, tilts her head. She smiles shyly again and reaches for the cover. Loki watches her open it a moment, before standing up to go close his office door. By the time he takes his seat again beside the young woman, she's already captivated by an agriculture spell of some sort, sounding out words as her eyes scan frantically.

"Can you read it, Ms. Moraine?" Loki asks curiously. Slowly, she looks to him from the corners of her eyes.

"If I translated correctly…this is some kind of spell. Where did you say you got this? It's pretty cool," she says, turning her head to beam up at him a moment. Loki is relieved to be only surprised by Iris's response. She opens her mouth as if to say something, and then closes it. She opens her mouth again, speechless, and closes it again, staring at Loki a moment. He grins without teeth. She turns the page, then clutches a handful of pages before turning to one where a picture of Yggdrasil is printed elegantly in black ink.

"Are you into witchcraft, Professor Loki?" Iris asks rather quietly, not bothering to look up at him. Loki shifts in his chair, leans in towards Iris, and his knee finally rests against hers. The contact causes her to look up at him.

"I wouldn't exactly call it _witchcraft_…why? What would you make of it?" he asks, bearing into her pupils relentlessly. He watches hers dilate with fascination, sees his reflection mirrored back at him in her gaze. She opens her mouth to say something, her lashes fluttering down to close her eyes half way as she stares at his knee touching hers. Loki can no longer resist the urge to touch her and lets his hand cup the side of her face. Iris's eyes close entirely.

"You're him, aren't you?" she whispers. Loki's smile only widens as he pushes hair behind Iris's ear.

"Lo—"

"_Shhhh_," he breathes, nearing her face further, his chair rolling closer. She keeps her eyes closed, gasps. His palms against her cheeks are chilly.

"I won't tell if you don't," he whispers. Iris has still not opened her eyes.

"Why?" she whispers back.

"Why not? Sometimes I _like _teaching…some of you are…special, quick witted," he explains, slowly moving his thumbs to trace Iris's lips.

"What?" she says, keeping her eyes closed.

"You could be useful to me," he says.

"You're scaring me, Professor—"

"Look me in the eyes," he demands brazenly. Iris's lids flutter open and Loki stands, pulling her up by the head with him. Iris finds herself perched atop his desk, her head still clasped between his cold hands.

"Professor—"

"_No_…you know who I am."

Loki decides it will be better to have his fun and wipe Iris's memory right afterwards. He can tell from the way that she gently grasps his wrists that he's not doing anything she doesn't want him to do. He finds no fear in her eyes as she stares back at him. Loki unhands Iris's face, but remains standing where he'd been positioned between her knees. He pushes his hands under her pencil skirt, covering her kneecaps. She gasps at the frigidity of his touch. Loki laughs.

"Why did you make it so easy, reveal yourself?" she asks. Loki keeps his gaze on Iris's knees, slowly pushing his hands further up her legs.

"The first time I saw you, I thought…and then I wasn't sure," she admits, beginning to tremble under his touch. It occurs to Loki that she isn't afraid of him at all; she's simply shy.

"Well, in a moment, you won't remember any of this," he says, finally meeting her gaze again. He pulls his hands out from under Iris's skirt and turns to flip through the pages of his book for a spell. After a moment of silence, Iris reaches up to pull Loki's onyx locks free of the elastic in which he'd kept them in a neat ponytail. He stops flipping through the book when he finds her playing with his hair.

"I won't tell anyone. You don't have to make me forget," she says quietly, tucking hair behind Loki's ears. He inhales, and decides perhaps he might be able to trust her; she is so shy that she doesn't appear to be the type who would run around spreading rumors, anyway. He laughs.

"Ms. Moraine…what are you implying?"

She smiles shyly again and scoots closer to Loki where she's sitting upon his desk. She had thought for months that Loki was rather attractive. The way he had touched her caused shivers to run up and down her spine. He wanted to deprive her of this memory, and she just couldn't have that.

"I think you're really handsome," she blurts out. Loki grins and allows Iris to trace the length of his nose with her finger. She reaches for his lips next, and shortly, he takes her finger between his teeth, causing Iris to gasp. He closes his lips around the digit and Iris slowly grins before laughing as he drags his lips off her finger.

"Now, now. This is _extremely_ inappropriate. Let's get you down from there," he says, reaching to grip her lower back, suddenly afraid of what might happen if Iris continues to sit on his desk. He'd had some inappropriate thoughts about the student on occasion as well. It quickly becomes clear to him that she had done the same. Iris rests her hands upon Loki's chest once he pulls her off his desk, but he finds it difficult to let her go where his hands are still making contact with the small of her back. She stares up at him, and he down at her.

"Professor…"

His heart races a moment as indecision grips him, and thunder clashes outside the window in the same moment that Loki's and Iris's lips connect. He pushes her back upon his desk, knocking the book to the floor. He can't stop himself as she suddenly grapples with his belt. Loki dips his tongue curiously into the student's mouth. She doesn't stop him when his hands travel up her skirt a second time, the fingers winding their way to the waistband of Iris's tights. He pulls them down her legs carefully, pausing to kneel before the desk, forcing her rain boots off.

"Sit," he says, turning to glance at the door. He stands and walks over to turn the lock, closing his eyes tightly a moment, knowing it's a bad idea to continue this sudden infatuated act, but he can no longer resist when he turns to find Iris sitting on his desktop, chest heaving, leaning back on both hands as she watches him expectantly. Her smile is still shy, and he begins to wonder whether the smirk will remain so innocent after he fucks the daylights out of her right then and there. He unbuttons his shirt hastily, neatly drops it on the chair where Iris had also placed he spring jacket moments ago. He watches her chocolate gaze as it ingests his godly grace, the rippling muscles of his torso twitching a moment as he slips the belt slowly from around his waist. He finds himself unable to take his eyes off of her. Iris's expression is replaced with one of nervousness when he closes the gap between them, moving both chairs clear out of the way. Loki grins as he slowly unzips the fly of his trousers.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asks curiously, squinting his eyes a bit.

Iris shakes her head.

"No. I've never liked anyone more than a few years older than me. You're the first professor I've ever had a crush on," she admits blatantly. Loki laughs.

"Flattering. Well, I am a _god_, my pet. Not some miniature frat boy running around campus. Did you mean to say you've never slept with a _professor _before, or in general?" he asks, taking another step towards Iris, slipping out of his loafers so that he can pull his trousers down. As he takes another step towards Iris, he notes the way she bites her lower lip on the inside of her mouth. She sits back a bit further on his desk. Loki grins and grabs the backs of Iris's knees, pulling her towards him.

"N-no. I'm a virgin," she confesses quietly, with that same shyness that begins to arouse him deeply. Loki's eyebrows cock with surprise as Iris glances left and right, waiting to hear his response.

"Are you sure about this? I can't promise I will be completely able to control myself. I'm no…small mortal," he informs, leaning down closer to press his forehead to Iris's. She closes her eyes and nods, reaching for the zipper at the back of her skirt.

"Let me get that," Loki breathes, lifting her clear off the table and allowing Iris to rest on his shoulder as he hastily unzips her skirt. He sits her back down on the desk and pulls the article slowly down her legs. As she watches him, she begins to clearly make out the size of his cock beneath his briefs, and swallows hard a moment. Loki laughs, her nervousness not having gone unnoticed.

"This might be dangerous, Moraine…I could break you," he warns, gazing up at her with peridot eyes that hypnotize Iris into staying put. Curiosity gets the better of her and she can't help but begin to get wet at his words, assuming them to be an overestimation. She would see about _that_.

"Try me," she says, getting the guts from somewhere and cocking a brow. Loki reaches under her shirt while kissing her forehead, unclasping her bra with his lithe fingers. She sighs into his neck and sinks her teeth there, to Loki's astonishment. She had become aggressive in the course of a second. Loki lifts the blouse over Iris's head and places it on a small stack of manila envelopes.

"Allow me to warm you up," Loki urges, pulling Iris's underwear down so fast, she barely has time to object when he pulls her legs over his pale shoulders so that she can only lie down on the desk. She had never been touched sexually by anyone but herself, and the invasion of Loki's tongue causes her to gasp and cover her mouth. The coldness seeps inside her, deeper than she would have expected Loki's tongue to be capable of exploring. She twitches and he clamps down on her legs with a force that keeps Iris in place. Loki pauses only a moment to breathe a warning over her sex.

"_Not a sound_."

Iris keeps her hands cupped over her mouth as Loki begins to work her into a frenzy with merely his tongue. Loki's silver tongue had been no myth. The chill of it sends strange sensations throughout Iris's body. The god attacks her clit mercilessly, and she has to stuff her blouse into her mouth to keep quiet. Iris pauses to gaze up at her professor's head between her thighs. He is watching her intently with green eyes that seem to nearly glow with arousal. She can tell when he smiles, his lips plastered against the lips of her cunt. When Iris's legs begin to fall asleep due to the change in gravity of her body's position and Loki's restrictive grip, she reaches around in attempts to feel the god's torso. She manages to run her fingers over his abdomen a number of times. He begins to lick at her more fiercely, almost as if he's _trying _to make her scream. She begins to gasp and finally stares up at him, pulling the sleeve of her blouse out of her mouth.

"Professor," she says out loud. Loki only grins and clamps his hands down harder on her legs when she tries to sit up. The sensation inside of her builds and builds, until she's certain she'll scream out loud, explode, or both. Loki doesn't stop. Iris cups her mouth again and finds her hips undulating towards Loki's mouth. She makes a muffled cry when an orgasm racks her entire body. Loki continues to lick her core violently throughout the episode, lapping up the wetness that had begun to leak from his work. She feels his lips lingeringly against her open sex before Loki carefully places her lower back once more upon the desk. She's panting so hard that she fears she might actually lose consciousness. He'd made her come in two minutes flat. Utterly satisfied and in a state of euphoria, Iris begins to sit up. Loki's hands firmly on her chest force her back down.

"My turn," Loki decrees lasciviously, and before she can even look to see what he's doing, she feels a heavy girth slipping suddenly inside of her. Another gasp escapes Iris's lips as she moans painfully out loud, grabbing for something to steady her, making due with Loki's wrists where he has imprisoned her atop his desk with his arms. She looks down between her legs to find that Loki has not even finished introducing his entire length inside of her, yet the stretch that his cock causes is nearly too much for comfort. Loki licks his lips and his eyes roll closed as he moans lowly and quietly with sealed lips. He always preferred virgins, found them to be the most challenging and the most satisfying in trying to accommodate his divine manhood. A little screech from Iris had caused Loki to pause. He soon feels her hands franticly pushing against his abdomen. She mumbles something about him being too big, and Loki gazes down at Iris with desperation. She had let him go too far, and he didn't plan on pulling out any further; he'd barely entered her halfway.

"Shhh," he soothes, brushing her hair back and pausing to kiss her forehead. Despite how wet Iris is, he can feel her cunt straining to expel him. He can't help enjoying the sensation, as it squeezes him tightly. He grabs a hold of Iris's legs after removing her pleading palms from his lower abdomen.

"A woman's body was made to give birth. I can fit," he assures, holding her legs apart and bringing her closer to the edge of the desk. Iris's lips part but she can't find the words as Loki releases her right leg to help guide more of his shaft into the small, wet aperture straining around his cock. He guesstimated that he couldn't be less than a solid six inches around; she wasn't used to anything like his cock, and he eased it inside her very slowly. Her eyes close tightly, but as Loki watches more of his length disappear inside the fleshy opening, he hears only pleasure escape Iris's lips. Once comfortably inside, Loki groans quietly.

"Try to be quiet," he whispers, pressing a finger to his lips for a few seconds before grabbing Iris's wrists and guiding her up against his body so that she can rest her head on his chest. She sinks into his body as he gives a gentle thrust. Iris's legs quake before she grips Loki's sides with them desperately. He pauses again to keep the limbs spread to his liking, and she rests upon both hands, gazing up at him with parted lips.

"Mmmm," he groans, shaking bodily for a moment. Her tightness imbibes him with each gentle sway of his hips. She begins moaning into his peck as he gently continues. Soon the only sound is their labored breathing as Loki begins to thrust more roughly, having waited for the virgin to grow accustomed to the sensation of him stretching, filling, pushing, and pulling out of her. Loki grins down at the student who continues to send him amorous eyes.

"Come closer," he says. Iris edges a bit closer to the edge of the desk, where Loki catches her buttocks in his hands, her legs over his arms where he holds her in place, thrusting harder. His motions cause the desk to shift a bit and he curses. Iris laughs, and Loki decides to flat out pick her up. She gasps and wraps her arms around his neck as he suddenly takes on a pace that causes her to moan out loud again. His flesh smacks against hers relentlessly and Loki bites his bottom lip rather hard to keep from moaning too loudly. He feels the wet begin to slide from between Iris's thighs and anoint his pelvis from the angle at which he fucks her. He can't help grinning as she suddenly digs her nails into his shoulders and her eyes squeeze shut tightly. He can feel her cunt begin to clamp down around him desperately; she's going to come. Loki works her closer to the point with a pounding thrust. When she shrieks, his knees buckle and he lets her down atop the desk again, feeling himself release within the heated depths of her dripping quim. He grunts with finality, attempting to silence himself. Iris lies flat on her back on the desk, her body a beautiful, twitching sight before Loki's eyes. He thumbs her nipple, leaning down to suckle the other one with gratitude. He had thoroughly defiled her, still spilling his thick seed deep within her womb; he hadn't been able to find the will power to pull out. He could have likely had her swallow it, or made a mess upon her beautiful naked body, but as he takes her breast further into his mouth, he knows it is too late to erase the student's memory. He doesn't want to get off her now. Iris pushes her hands through Loki's hair and he finally meets her eyes.

"It's cold inside your mouth," she whispers, shivering. He gazes down at her nipple, which has thoroughly erected, and smiles.

"It's hot inside you," he breathes, giving a sloppy dozen more thrusts before standing up straight. Iris leans upon her hands to watch as Loki's gaze travels between her legs. He pulls his cock out of her agonizingly slowly, taking his time to draw out the fluids they've worked up. She moans at the sensation of her soft and sore insides drawing outwards against his length. Loki runs his tongue across his top lip, wanting to drag the moment out. He liked virgins. Something about their shyness and excitement when he touched them was deeply satisfying.

"Mmmm," he groans, looking her square in the eyes as he withdraws the last two inches of his slowly softening length. She had feared he would have torn her, but as Loki reaches for a tissue from the box on his desk, which had miraculously managed not to fall off during their romp, she feels next to no discomfort.

"I'm sorry," he admits genuinely, cleaning Iris where she begins to drip with his cum. She stares down at his handiwork as he throws the tissues in the waste bin beside the desk. She is at a loss for words, suddenly pushing his hand from between her legs and shutting them shyly. She stands up, looking up at him at the same time as she reaches for her tights on the desk.

"I didn't mean to do that in—"

"It's okay…I'm on the pill, anyway."

"I thought you said you were a virgin."

"Not anymore," she says, cocking a brow and turning to grab her pencil skirt off the desk. Loki throws the tissue he's holding away before grabbing Iris's wrist.

"Is that what you wanted? Did you make those mistakes on your exam on purpose, to come see me in private?" he asks, cupping her chin and keeping her face from lowering to turn her gaze.

"I didn't make those mistakes on purpose," she admits. And being the god of lies, Loki knows the girl isn't lying.

"Have you thought about fucking me before?" he inquires, cocking a curious brow. When she doesn't answer, but shyly grins, Loki smiles.

"I should fail you for being a tease," he breathes.

She had thought about him on more than one occasion, and in more than on a professor-student level. Iris laughs.

"Don't take the final. Whether you do so or not, I'm giving you an A."

"You're the god of lies. Why should I believe anything you say?"

Loki looks at her with some shock, releasing Iris's chin to grasp her shoulders.

"My…you are no ordinary student," he marvels.

"But I wouldn't do that to you, my pet. And not simply because you allowed me to fuck you on my desk," he grins.

"The truth is, Professor, I've been thinking about you all semester," Iris admits, hurrying back into her tights and skirt. Loki reaches for her shirt and she doesn't bother to put on her bra as she pulls the rust blouse over her shoulders.

"I guess I'm the teacher's pet now."

Her voice is full of seduction when she stands on her toes to kiss Loki on the cheek. She grabs her bag and coat before stepping around him and leaving the god standing in his office butt naked and spent.


End file.
